A Different Path
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: Different ending then You Were Mine. Draco disappears after graduating from Hogwarts, Elian is devasted and tries to search for him. Now it's five years down the road and Draco returns, but has Elian moved on? Or will their love be rekindled? Please R&R.
1. Reappeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Well, I do own the people you don't know and this plot... so hey, I do own something. Go figure.**

The night sky was completely pitch black. It was a new moon and not even the stars dared show themselves tonight. The wind blew softly through the trees and made the short, soft blades of grass dance. A young woman, in her early twenties was sitting at the edge of the Hogwarts Lake, her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft and shallow.

The wind started to blow stronger, whipping her hair around her. She opened her eyes slowly, gazing up at the sky as she did. 'He's finally come back…' she thought as she slowly and gently stood to her feet and turned towards the Forbidden Forest. A tall figure in a robe as dark as the sky above appeared at the edge of the forest and started towards the woman.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice called to her. The woman shrugged nonchalantly. "You shouldn't just shrug; you're in danger, Elian." Again Elian shrugged. The man growled in frustration. "Do you even realize we're in the middle of a war? Do you realize how much Sirius and your brother have risked for you?" He asked, his voice growing deeper and heavier.

Elian brushed her hands over the man's hood, trying to push it back. "I realize all of these things. I am not the ignorant girl you once knew, Draco Malfoy." Elian smiled at the sharp inhalation she heard. "Yes, I know who you are… how could I forget?" Draco quickly swept back his hood, Elian gasped softly.

Draco's once platinum blonde hair was now a dark auburn color and his beautiful cold, steel gray eyes were now a midnight blue. Elian's eyes were wide as Draco smiled. "I know I look different… but so do you." Draco said as he ran his fingers through Elian's hair. "What happened to your gorgeous raven hair and your startling ice blue eyes?" Elian smiled and closed her now shockingly emerald green eyes and ran her fingers through her now dark fiery red hair.

"We all change in mysterious was, don't we? Appearance and spirit…" Elian replied, smiling slightly. A low rustling in the forest startled both Draco and Elian.

"Stay here, Hermione…" a very familiar male voice said, followed by more rustling. A bright red haired young man stepped out of the forest, his eyes boring into Draco's back.


	2. The Dark Mark Above Hogwarts

"Ronald Weasley. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco drawled, looking back over his shoulder at Ron, who started chuckling softly.

"You owe this nothing, Draco. I'm here for Elian." Ron replied, smiling at Elian. "Well, don't you look different… like a Weasley..." Elian smiled brightly.

"Oh, well it was Fred's idea. A very smart man your brother." she replied walking over to Ron. Draco looked between them confusedly. "What's wrong, Dragon? You look paler than usual…" Elian smirked as she said this.

Draco shook his head and remained silent. 'What exactly happened while I was gone?' he thought to himself as he watched Elian hug Ron tightly. 'She used to hug me like that…' Draco thought sadly as he averted his eyes.

Suddenly a blinding light came from the forest. "Hermione!" Ron yelled as he released Elian and ran towards the forest. "Hermione, are you alright!" Ron yelled again as Elian ran up behind him closely followed by Draco.

"Where's Mione?" Elian asked, closing her eyes against the light. Ron's response was drowned out by a blood curdling scream. "Hermione, Ron!" Elian screamed, feeling a pair of strong, yet gentle arms wrap around her.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Draco whispered in Elian's ear. This brought memories rushing back to Elian, memories of before Draco had mysteriously disappeared and before everything she had known failed her.

Hermione slowly and calmly walked out of the forest and straight into Ron's arms, where she started sobbing. "Ron…" she whispered clutching him tightly, Ron slowly ran his hands up and down Hermione's back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright, Mione. It's alright." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, which just caused her to sob harder. "What happened, guys?" Elian and Draco shrugged causing Ron to sigh heavily. "We've got to find out." Elian nodded glancing up at Draco, who also nodded.

"We should get her up to the castle…I have a bad feeling if we stay here something else will happen." Elian spoke softly looking up at the sky, her eyes misting over. Elian, Draco, Ron and the still sobbing Hermione made their way up to the castle, not one of them seeing the Dark Mark hovering over it.


	3. Death Eaters

Once the four of them reached the castle steps, Draco slowly pushed open the door. "It's too quiet…" Elian nodded in agreement as she looked back at Ron and Hermione. Suddenly twenty or more Death Eaters appeared in front of them, Draco then stepped in front of Elian protectively.

"Well, done, Draco. You've done exactly as we planned." Elian looked at Draco, a look of mixed shock and horror on her face. The Death Eater started laughing uproariously as he stepped around Draco and moved closer to Elian.

"Dammit! I knew you didn't change!" Ron yelled at him, tightening his arms around Hermione. Draco looked at him, remorse clear in his eyes. "Never trust a Malfoy… no matter how much they seem to have changed!" Elian looked up at the Death Eater, her expression a frightened one, but also one of disappointment.

"Draco… how the hell could you do this to me?" She yelled glaring up at the man she had once loved. "Answer me! First you disappear and break my heart… then five years later you come back only to sell me to Voldemort! This is what I get for ever missing you… this is my repayment for ever loving you!" Tears quickly filled her emerald eyes as she continued to glare at Draco.

"This isn't my fault! I had nothing to do with this!" Draco yelled back at her, shocking everyone within one hundred feet of him. "This is my father's doing, not mine! Why would I sell the only woman I ever truly loved to Voldemort?" Tears now appeared in Draco's eyes as well.

"Draco, don't lie to her…that is not love." Lucius Malfoy said as he stepped out of the shadows, his long platinum blonde hair trailing behind him. "And you are both to young to know of true love…given the chance she would leave you for someone else… someone with more power, more wealth…" Draco shook his head, glancing over at Elian slightly.

"You bastard! I hate you! I damn your soul to the depths of hell!" Elian yelled at Lucius, causing him to smile cruelly. He walked over to her and gently lifted her face to his, then suddenly covered her lips with his own. Draco growled with rage. Elian finally managed to shove Lucius roughly away.

"I can see why you liked her, son…she has sprit and passion. She must have been a wildcat in bed." Elian slapped Lucius hard across the face while Draco quickly advanced on his father, and then grabbed him roughly by the collar.

_Thx to americanidolfreak, she's my one and only reveiwer for this fic! Poor americanidolfreak... _

_Anyway! On a happier note: I will be updating this storie sometime next week! Well, hopefully!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_


End file.
